


Grovel

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Apologizing with food, Apologizing with massages, Crack, Fluff, Steve done fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 11:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19647871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve stood outside of Tony’s lab and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Tony wasn’t letting him in today either. Well, there was only one way to fix all this, then.





	Grovel

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely gabby277!

It had been two days since Steve decided to hide the coffee grounds from Tony.

Two days of the silent treatment.

Two days of JARVIS sighing at him with pity.

And all it took was two days for Steve to crack and finally apologize. Truth was, he didn’t actually feel  _ remorse _ for hiding the coffee, because Tony had been on an Inventing Marathon, as he liked to call it, and had very little time to sleep as a result.

So, of course, Steve did the rational thing that anyone would do and sabotaged his boyfriend by making sure he didn’t have access to the one thing keeping him sane and awake.

Needless to say, it wasn’t pretty. Steve hadn’t seen Tony cry before, but  _ boy _ did he trigger a spectacular display of tears that morning. Steve’s heart actually clenched in pity at the sight, before he’d steeled his resolve and told himself it was for the greater good.

Except, when he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder, preparing to comfort the poor thing, he was fixed with the biggest brown eyes, all teary and sad, and Steve just caved, okay? He told Tony the truth. That was when the silent treatment began.

Finally, two days later, Steve stood outside of Tony’s lab and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Tony wasn’t letting him in today either. Well, there was only one way to fix all this, then.

~*~

An hour later, Steve strides up to the entrance of Tony’s lab with a box of donuts in hand. He’d bought every flavor, every size, and every shape. It cost a pretty penny, but it would be worth it, he knew.

Clearing his throat, Steve spoke. “Tony, sweetheart, it’s Steve. I, uh, know you’re probably mad at me right now- and by the way, I’m still really sorry- but I brought some donuts for you. Your favorites.” With tense anticipation, Steve waited. And finally, the door opened.

Tony was crossing his arms and fixing Steve with a glare as he came in, wrench in hand. When he took a look at the donut box, though, his eyes softened for a moment, only to harden again with a weak glare. He quirked an eyebrow as if to say,  _ Well? I’m waiting _ .

“I’m sorry, babe,” Steve began sheepishly. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. “I shouldn’t have hidden your coffee grounds in the cabinet like that.” Reaching his hand into the grease-covered box, he offered a chocolate glazed twist and smiled. “Donut?”

To his relief, Tony took the peace offering. He ate it, moaning in delight, before snatching the box from Steve’s hand and placing it on the desk. As he ate his pastry, he fixed Steve with a bland look. “You’re forgiven.”

Steve had never been more relieved in that instant.

~*~

Until he did something to offend Bucky a few hours later.

It had only been five hours-  _ five hours _ \- before Steve was back where he started and had to figure out how to make up for what he’d done. To be fair, he didn’t even mean to do it- he just…did.

He had been chopping vegetables up in the kitchen for dinner when Bucky strode in, a goofy grin on his face. That grin faded as Bucky fixed his gaze on Steve’s hands as he chopped, and then Steve suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He looked up, starting to sweat as the tense feeling in the atmosphere, and looked at Bucky in confusion. It wasn’t until Bucky pointed- practically  _ jabbed _ \- at the knife in Steve’s hand when Steve’s blood turned to ice.

_ Oh, shit _ , he thought.

Apologies quickly made their way onto Steve’s tongue, but it was too late because Bucky was already striding out of the room in fury.

So Steve did the one thing he knew would help.

He made Bucky a bubble bath, of course. Fixed with candles and rose petals and everything. After asking JARVIS to call him into the bathroom, Steve made sure the water was warm before kneeling beside the tub anxiously.

Finally, Bucky walked in. Steve smiled, gesturing at the tub.

“Bath?”

Bucky quirked a brow. 

“I put your favorite lavender oil in.”

Then he crossed his arms.

“Oh, and I have chocolate.”

With a nod, Bucky began to strip and slid into the bath with a low, long hiss. Steve waited till he settled in before beginning to massage his shoulders. “You’re so tense,” he murmured, planting a kiss behind Bucky’s neck.

“I was beating the hell out of some punching bags earlier,” Bucky said icily. “Some punk used my favorite knife to chop his veggies.”

“I’m sorry, Buck.” Steve worked his fingers down harder into the thick muscle and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Forgive me?”

With a groan, Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yeah. You’re forgiven.” To Steve’s surprise, Bucky even gave him a kiss. “Now why don’t you get undressed and join me?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

And Steve did.

Luckily, he didn’t have to make any more apologies that night.


End file.
